


On the Beach

by Smowkie



Series: Dog AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: The look on Stiles face when he dips his toes in the water makes Derek bark out a laugh and Stiles glares at him, but his lips are twitching too, like he’s fighting a smile of his own.Or: Stiles and Derek go to the beach with Bob.





	On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [yodasyoyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo) for the beta! ♥
> 
> Thank you to [Fen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laceydean/pseuds/ellsaba) for the inspiration for this, and also huge thanks to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin) and others on [Lady Drace's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace) Sterek Bar. Ilu all and I know for a fact that this would never had happened without you guys. ♥
> 
> Any mistakes in this are my own.

The look on Stiles face when he dips his toes in the water makes Derek bark out a laugh and Stiles glares at him, but his lips are twitching too, like he’s fighting a smile of his own.

“Well, someone has to guard our stuff,” he says and Derek nods seriously at him, as if anyone is going to be able to get to their things without Derek and Bob noticing.

“Thank you for your sacrifice,” he says solemnly and Stiles laughs and pushes at his chest.

“Shut up and go play with your dog,” he says and Derek grins and presses a dry kiss to his mouth before taking his shorts off to change to his wolf form.

They’re at a small secluded beach, just the three of them, and while it is a warm spring day the water is still a bit cold. Not cold enough that it bothers Derek or Bob though, and they happily spend a lot of time playing in the water.

They’ve had Bob for almost a year now, and he finally stopped growing a couple of months ago. Height wise at least, he’s still filling out, will probably keep doing that for another few months. Derek in wolf form is still bigger and taller, but not by much, and if Bob keeps gaining weight and broadening out as he has been doing Derek won’t be surprised if he surpasses him in both width and weight soon.

After playing for a while Derek changes back to human and sits down on the blanket next to Stiles, who throws his shorts in his face with a laugh.

“Raised by wolves I tell you,” he says and Derek growls playfully at him, but pulls the shorts on. Stiles opens his mouth to say something else just as Bob walks up to him and shakes his fur, water splashing all over Stiles, making him sputter instead. “Robert Stilinski Hale,” he says sternly and Derek has to work hard not to laugh. Bob just flops down next to Stiles though, and puts his still very wet head in his lap, making Stiles yelp. “Oh my god,” he groans and Derek can’t hold the laugh anymore.

“Come here Bobby,” he says, ignoring Stiles indignant look. Bob jumps up and moves over to Derek, tongue lolling happily. “Wanna go back in?” Derek asks as he’s getting up and Bob woofs. “Race ya!” Derek says and takes off, making Bob bark and run after him. 

They play differently when Derek is in human form, but it’s still as much fun. Derek splashes water on him that he tries to catch and they tackle each other in the shallow water. While Bob is an overall very careful dog with his strength and size he learned fast that Derek is more durable than Stiles when playing, and he’s not as cautious with him. He has never actually hurt Derek, but he has given him his fair share of bruises and light scratches. At one point Bob finds a stick that they play tug of war with until Derek lets him win, and he proudly runs up to Stiles to show it off. Stiles is suitably impressed and Bob looks so pleased when he ruffles the wet fur on his neck.

After a while Derek swims out until he can just barely reach the bottom and Bob follows, panting in his face as he’s treading water. Stiles is sitting in his damp t-shirt and shorts on the blanket looking at them with a small smile on his face, and when he sees Derek looking his smile grows bigger. He starts to laugh when Bob suddenly places his front paws on Derek’s shoulders, forcing him to stand on the bottom to keep his balance while his face is being covered in slobbery dog kisses.

“Ey, Bob, quit it,” he says in gentle warning and pushes the dog off himself so he can go under the surface to get the slobber off his face. When he gets back up Bob almosts jumps him and Derek has to put a hand on his chest to stop him. “Calm down buddy, we’re going back,” he says and starts to swim. Bob seems happy about that decision and swims beside him until he can reach the bottom. He shakes himself off before he trots up to Stiles and flops down next to him.

“You getting tired, buddy?” Stiles asks and scratches his neck. Derek takes advantage of him being preoccupied and leans over him, still dripping wet, a hand on Stiles’ chest pushing gently as he presses his lips to Stiles’. “Oh my god Derek, you’re wet!” Stiles sputters, but falls back easily enough and Derek smiles against his mouth as he lowers himself against him. “And cold, jesus,” Stiles says, but he kisses him back, and Derek can feel his smile against his lips. “You two are both horrible,” Stiles said between kisses and Derek laughs softly.

“Lie,” he says and lifts himself enough to tap Stiles’ chest with his knuckles. Stiles just smiles and reaches up for another kiss.

They stay there, Stiles’ shirt and shorts slowly getting more and more soaked as they kiss, until Bob woofs again and both Stiles and Derek groan. He presses his big head between theirs, making Stiles sputter.

“Bob,” he whines, “dog hair, wet dog hair.” Bob wags his tail and starts kissing Stiles’ face and Stiles laughs and turns his face away from him, but that only makes Bob more insistent, and he’s almost on top of Stiles as Derek sits back on his heels. He shakes his head at their antics, but he can’t help but smile as Stiles laughs and sputters, turning until he’s completely on his side with his hands covering his face as Bob is licking his neck and ear, trying to reach his face.

Derek moves to lay down next to Stiles, and Stiles peeks through his finger and smiles at him.

“Hey babe,” he whispers, then groans as Bob steps over him to lay down between them, accidentally elbowing Stiles in his ribs. “Hey Bob,” he adds and scratches behind his ear. Bob sighs happily and closes his eyes for a nap between his people.


End file.
